


Voltron: Cazador Legendario

by UnsiXol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Almost Everyone - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - HxH, Everyone is a hunter, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships will appear eventually, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, hunters au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsiXol/pseuds/UnsiXol
Summary: Convertirse en cazadores era la meta que tenían los 3 aspirantes que participaron en el 276to. Examen de Cazador: Lance, Hunk y Pidge. Sin embargo tras conseguir su titulo y licencia de cazador e intentar conseguir un trabajo en una agencia para cazadores se dan cuenta que el examen solo serviría como una introducción a la difícil vida de un cazador. Al conseguir una pequeña ayuda e involucrarse en un pequeño incidente, recibirán su primer trabajo, que debería alegrarlos si no fuera por el hecho que al aceptarlo recibirán una inmensa responsabilidad, sin mencionar que parece imposible.





	Voltron: Cazador Legendario

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que el resumen sirva de algo a pesar de ser largo.
> 
> Este es un universo alterno que se me vino a la mente mientras aguantaba el hiatus de HxH y Voltron durante Febrero haciendo headcanons de como funcionaria Voltron si estuvieran en HxH y se fortalecieron al inicio de las vacaciones. Ya volvió HxH hace semanas y espero que vuelva Voltron en su tercera temporada. Como no pude aguantar mas con la historia que se me habia venido a la mente decidi escribirla asi que aqui voy.  
> Para no confundirlos intentare hacer un gran esfuerzo en explicar como funciona el universo de HxH (al menos las partes importantes para la historia) para aquellos que no hayan visto la serie anteriormente.  
> De paso les recomiendo que vean Hunter X Hunter (2011) es una buena serie y se disfruta bastante.  
> P.S. : Soy nuevo en este sitio no me maten (en el sentido de publicar, no de leer)

Tomó tiempo y muchísimo esfuerzo pero después de todo el arduo trabajo que realizaron Hunk, Pidge y Lance había rendido fruto al haber conseguido graduarse del examen de Cazadores #276. Algunos examinadores en especifico 2 habían parecido un poco molestos por el hecho de que los tres aspirantes decidieron después de la segunda prueba, formar un equipo para aprobar el examen. Se podría decir que al final esos 2 estaban en particular molestos mientras que los otros examinadores decidieron que era una buena decisión o estrategia decente para pasar el examen por parte de ellos.

El tercer examinador había sido el que parecía estar algo insatisfecho con que pasaran su prueba al igual que el ultimo, la única razón probable para causar tal reacción que se les pudo ocurrir fue que ellos vieran su equipo como algo equivalente a hacer trampa en un examen escrito.

El que de verdad parecía molesto y apunto de explotar era el ultimo examinador, Iverson. Este en particular parecía haber cambiado las reglas que tenia pensado poner para lograr que su equipo se rompiera y solo uno de los tres aprobara. Para su mala suerte los 3 aspirantes lograron resolver la etapa como equipo de nuevo con lo que lograron que se molestara demasiado, ya que mas que hacer trampa parecía que se burlaron de el en su cara al lograr pasar la ultima prueba.

Lo que diferenciaba a Iverson del otro examinador en realidad era que el no guardo su opinión al mencionar que a pesar de su trabajo en equipo no lograrían hacer su trabajo si no podían hacerlo ellos solos, ademas de las miradas agresivas que dirigía mientras mencionaba como perdieron a lo que parecía un buen candidato para cazador. Lance sabia que hablaba de un muchacho que tomaba el examen por primera vez y recordaba curiosamente por su estilo de cabello.

Después de recibir su titulo y licencia de cazador y haber festejado por un día entero era hora de empezar sus planes para el futuro era obvio que ahora con sus licencias de cazador tenían ventajas que el resto no tenia como la libertad de viajar sin restricciones al 90% de los países, entrar al a áreas que normalmente están restringidas al publico, ser capaz de usar el 95% de las instalaciones publicas y recibir servicios de forma gratuita, etc. les permitirían llevar a cabo sus actividades de cazadores. Por supuesto es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo en especial si no saben donde empezar.

"Asi que ¿donde conseguimos un trabajo?" Dijo Hunk que se mostraba obviamente confundido

"Conseguimos me suena a grupo" Dijo Pidge con un tono algo molesto ante la mención de seguir juntos, no parecía molesto ante la idea de seguir en equipo, si de verdad le molestara hacer equipo con ellos ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en aceptar su propuesta durante el examen y ayudarlos hasta la ultima etapa en especial con lo que paso con Iverson, Hunk y Lance esperaban que él los abandonara en ese momento tomando en cuenta que para Pidge ellos eran completos extraños y que Lance y Hunk ya se conocían desde su intento el año pasado. Sin embargo Pidge decidió confiar en ellos.

Lo que en realidad parecía molestarlo era que él ya parecía tener prisa por hacer algo. "Vamos Pidge, seguir así no nos hará daño, de hecho podríamos aprender sobre como se hace el trabajo. Parece que tienes prisa y ninguno de los dos sabemos exactamente como conseguir trabajo como cazadores y no queremos incomodarte colgándonos de ti para que nos acompañes, si no quieres."

Después de un suspiro les contesto. "No esta bien de hecho me vendría bien algo de experiencia, en realidad estaba algo emocionado por iniciar con un trabajo por mi cuenta pero supongo que hacer uno como practica entre nosotros nos podría ayudar." A juzgar por la reacción se podía notar que Pidge tenia planeado hacer algo importante para el mismo sin embargo de pues de pensarlo un poco decidió que seria mejor ayudarlos en un trabajo, ambos Lance y Hunk pudieron notarlo.

Comenzaron a seguir a Pidge que dijo que tenia una idea de donde comenzar a buscar, caminaron por el lugar donde se habían quedado hospedados durante la ultima etapa de la prueba hacia una sala con computadoras.

"Aquí esta todo lo que necesitamos" Dijo Pidge señalando una computadora.

"Mmmm Pidge, Ya intentamos buscar ayer en la noche donde encontrar un trabajo para cazador en linea, no creo que vaya a funcionar" Comento Hunk mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Si yo tampoco creo que esto funcione a menos sepas jackear o algo por el estilo" Reafirmo Lance.

"Podría jackear sin embargo no es necesario," Comenzó a hablar Pidge mientras se sentaba. "En realidad lo que necesitamos buscar es una agencia de cazadores ellos suelen recibir las solicitudes para los trabajos de cazadores"

" Woow eso no lo sabia" Exclamo Hunk impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, porque sentía como si ellos se hubieran metido a un mundo totalmente distinto al que conocían, extrañamente por mas ingenuo que pareciera la comparación no podía estar mas correcta. "Eso es impresionante Pidge donde lo aprendiste no supongo que estén dando folletos o la gente lo enseñe en escuelas" agrego Lance de forma curiosa, intentando averiguar mas sobre el tema.

" en la forma mas resumida se puede decir que yo ya conocía cazadores de cerca y ellos una vez hablaron del tema,"Dijo Pidge mientras tecleaba, "también sabias ¿que existe un sitio que es solo para cazadores en linea que contiene toda clase de información?" Dijo mientras cargaba la pagina volteando a ver a Hunk y Lance a solo podian verlo sorprendidos "Sabia que podiamos contar contigo Pidge" Exclamo Lance con emocion hacia Pidge, abrazandolo mientras Hunk se les unia.

"Okay suficiente abrazo bájenme para buscar en la pagina lo que ocupamos" Reclamo Pidge y rápidamente lo soltaron para poder obtener la información que ocupaban "Okay buscamos agencias... busquemos en que parte de la República de Padokia se encuentran y... ok solo tenemos que insertar la licencia de cazador aquí yyyy..." 

Pidge Hunk Y Lance miraban la pantalla con brillo en sus ojos esperando a que la pagina cambiara se cargara otra pagina o apareciera un mensaje, al cabo de una 10 o 15 segundos el brillo en sus ojos empezó a desaparecer y al cabo de 1 minuto Pidge empezó cargar de nuevo la pagina luego intento hacer lo mismo en otra computadora con mucho éxito y luego en un intento desesperado empezó a intentar jackear la pagina sin mucho éxito.

Después de esto Pidge dejo salir un pequeño grito que parecía haber intentado ahogar hace minutos para ocultar lo desesperado que estaba. "Pidge esta bien buscaremos una forma de encontrar una agencia" Dijo Lance tratando de relajar a Pidge después de que sus intentos fallaran." o un trabajo de cazador" agrego Hunk. "Claro, lo que encontremos primero" afirmo Lance. Pidge volteo a verlos e intento relajarse poco a poco "Tendremos que buscar otra manera entonces" Dijo Pidge en un tono suave.

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar sentados un examinador que todavía estaba en el sitio volteo a verlos y se les acerco " Felicidades por aprobar el examen!" les exclamo a los tres cazadores novatos frente a el. Los tres voltearon a verlo con algo de brillo y con un poco de esperanza que les quedaba en los ojos."Disculpa ¿sabes donde hay una agencia para cazadores?" Pregunto Hunk rápidamente como si esperara que el examinador se fuera tan pronto lo escuchara hablar.Lance y Pidge solo lo voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido algo molestos por tener el mismo temor de que Hunk ahuyentara a su ultima esperanza con lo desesperado que sonaba la pregunta.

"Con que de eso se trataba" Les respondió el examinador. El brillo que tenían en sus ojos desapareció momentáneamente "Verán no se los puedo decir,"Con esas palabras definitivamente desapareció el brillo. "Pero de verdad nece-" Empezó a hablar Lance para intentar convencer al examinador."Si de verdad son cazadores ustedes deben de encontrar la agencia, se que puede ser difícil agotador y mucho mas, yo también fui novato" les empezó a explicar. "Sin embargo el primer mandamiento del cazador es "El cazador siempre debe cazar algo" en este momento aquello que ustedes desean cazar y por ello me refiero encontrar, es una agencia y si no pueden cazar algo tan sencillo como eso como van a dedicarse a trabajos mayores en su campo de especialidad, el examen y la búsqueda de la agencia en estos momentos solo sirve como introducción a la dificultad que tendrán que enfrentar después." Los tres novatos solo podían verlo con aprecio y admiración, ciertamente en este momento lo único que buscaban era una agencia un lugar que la gente regular no sabe donde esta, si eso es difícil que harían cuando tuvieran que cazar una bestia o tal vez un tesoro antiguo o buscar ruinas o cualquier cosa.

Esto no era mas que una prueba, todavía les faltaba mucho por aprender y el primer paso aunque no sabían cual era, ellos lo debían de buscar tal vez podían tener una pista pero no debían tener la respuesta. Ese, entendieron era mas que nada como tendrían que trabajar y no solo trabajar si no actuar frente a lo que se los presentara no necesitan tener la dirección a cual ir o un rastro exacto que segur solo debían tener la iniciativa para seguir avanzando. Al darse cuenta de esto después de haber estado sentados 5 minutos o menos decidieron que tenia razón ellos debían llegar allí por su propio merito.

Al día siguiente salieron de aquel lugar decididos a adentrarse cuanto necesitaran en Padokia o cualquier otro lugar al que tuvieran que ir. Inseguros en momentos escasos en dinero en otros viajaron por 2 meses con nada mas que su meta en mente. Entonces la encontraron, una agencia, se encontraba a mitad del Padokia en un pueblo cercano a un bosque llamado Baekot.

Despues de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí esperaban lograr conseguir un trabajo e iniciar y a pesar de que el tiempo había empezado desmoralizarlos y cuestionar sus motivos decidieron seguir allí hasta el final.  
Cuando llegaron tuvieron un pequeño momento de euforia antes de entrar en la agencia y solicitar un trabajo, hasta que llego el momento de la verdad.

"¿Puedes ver lo que esta sobre mi cabeza?" Pregunto el encargado de la agencia.

**Author's Note:**

> A todos aquellos que se hayan molestado en leer mi historia les agradezco mucho intentare publicar nuevos capitulos cuando pueda.  
> PS: Olvide mencionar que esta historia toma lugar 11 años antes de el inicio del canon de Hunter x Hunter porque queria agregar algunos detalles del mundo de Hunter x Hunter sin Interrumpir o alterar cosas en la historia de HxH


End file.
